Modoru (Go Back)
by 152 cm
Summary: ...tapi dahulu berbeda dengan sekarang. Kami bertiga seperti kakak dan adik... Miku, Rin, Len. ...aku-Len-ingin dahulu itu sama seperti sekarang.) Triangel Love: MikuxLenxRin.


_Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha__ Corp_

* * *

"_Yo−…yokatta…!"_ Gadis _honey_ _blonde_ pendek itu segera menghela nafas penuh kelegaan−hingga tubuh mungilnya terasa amat ringan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, matanya tak dapat berbohong bahwa salah satu nama yang telah tercetak di selembar kertas A4 pada papan pengumuman di hadapannya adalah nama yang telah diberikan kedua orang tuanya pada gadis beruntung tersebut.

**015. Kagamine Rin – 382**

Mata yang telah terisi kebahagiaan itu ingin segera tertuju pada seorang pemuda _honey blonde_ yang hanya memandangi papan pengumuman sekolah dibalik kerumunan siswa, atau lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu hanya memandangi seorang gadis dengan paras yang _nyaris_ menjadi replika dirinya bagi pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Bagaiman−"

"LEN! Peringkatku naik tiga tingkat!"

Lengan kecil gadis ceria itu tanpa bertele-tele segera memeluk erat leher pemuda _shota_ yang telah ia incar. Seolah patung belaka, orang yang tengah dirangkul oleh gadis itu hanya diam tak mengubah posisi, baik raga maupun ekspresi senang di matanya. Matanya beralih menangkap arah yang dimaksud oleh jari telunjuk gadis di dekatnya−arahnya tertuju pada papan pengumuman yang hampir ditelan kerumunan siswa-siswi SMP lainnya.

"Ah…, ayo kita lihat peringkatmu!"

Tanpa respon, pemuda itu hanya melihat kakak kembarnya yang pendek melompat-lompat dibelakang kerumunan siswa agar dapat menangkap kembali pemandangan papan pengumuman sekolahnya, sedangkan ia sendiri yang kini berjarak di sebelah kakaknya mencoba menaikkan tinggi badannya dengan berjinjit setinggi mungkin. Pemuda itu tampak menajamkan penglihatannya sambil berusaha mereka-reka dimana namanya terdaftar.

"…Disana."

"Eh…?! Mana? Mana? Yang mana?" Gadis dengan pita seperti telinga kelinci itu semakin melompat tinggi. Mulutnya terus bergerak mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Di bawah kalimat 'Peringkat 20 Besar Kelas 8'."

Kini giliran gadis itu untuk menajamkan matanya, tapi jelas setelah itu sang gadis membuat pipinya sebulat bakpao dan berharap ia lebih mengerti maksud perkataan adik kembarnya barusan.

'_pun, pun'_ sebuah tulisan hiragana melayang-layang di sekitar sang gadis disertai pula urat kesal yang hinggap di kepalanya. Kaki kecil gadis itu dengan tak sabar berjalan mendahului pemuda kembarannya yang hanya berjalan pelan mengekorinya.

"…si jenius yang menyebalkan." Umpat gadis berpita putih itu kesal.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Rin nee-san?"

"Hump! Sombong!" Umpatnya lagi sambil membuang muka.

"Rin nee-san, pipimu memerah." Adiknya berucap dengan polos dan datar.

"−! I-itu tidak benar!"

"Wajahmu semakin memerah. Sepertinya kau demam. Ingin ku belikan obat atau buah?"

"_Hontou_!? Uh-hu! Tidak perlu beli obat! Jeruk saja sudah cukup!" Entah keturunan dari mana kakaknya bisa mendapat kemampuan mengubah emosi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dengan perasaan senang, mereka meninggalkan sekolah dengan rona merah mewarnai masing-masing pipi. Di dalam hati mereka tumbuh rasa bahagia menjadi seorang kembar.

Kedua kembar yang harmonis berjalan beriringan sambil bergandeng tangan. Sang kakak adalah Kagamine Rin, dan adik kembarnya adalah Kagamine Len. Sebuah hubungan kakak beradik yang harmonis dengan hari-hari yang selalu mereka penuhi dengan tawa bahagia. Selamanya.

* * *

_(Terkadang, beberapa temanku akan berkata hidupku begitu menyenangkan. Mempunyai kakak kembar yang baik, manis, dan pintar. Memiliki banyak teman dekat. Guru-guru yang memuji kepintaran ku. Dan segala hal lainnya yang dapat mereka lihat dengan mata…_

_Aku tidak bermaksud menganggap tanggapan dan pujian mereka sepenuhnya salah, tetapi juga tidak sepenuhnya benar. Setiap orang memiliki masing-masing sisi gelap yang tidak ingin diumbar._

_Setidaknya itu memang bukan masalah. Asalkan memiliki semua kebahagiaan, kehidupanku memang sangat menyenangkan._

_Dengan adanya Rin nee-san saja, rasanya kehidupan tidak dapat lebih menyenangkan…_

_Tetapi manusia dapat selalu salah, dan aku pun termasuk di antaranya…, karena…_

…_kehidupanku ternyata dapat lebih menyenangkan dari sebelumnya)._

**Chapter 1**

**Modoru (~Go Back)**

* * *

Kagamine Len terus memandangi jam tangannya dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. 'Butuh berapa jam bagi seorang gadis untuk mempersiapkan diri meninggalkan rumah?' Sekarang Len dapat mengerti kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan Rinto beberapa waktu lalu.

Rambut _honey blonde_ miliknya tak henti-henti bermain bersama angin musim semi. Sayangnya, pohon sakura tua yang ada di depan rumahnya ini tampak malas untuk mulai memekarkan sejumlah besar kuncup sakuranya. Ternyata ungkapan bahwa 'semakin tua dirimu, semakin sulit tubuhmu untuk digerakkan' tidak hanya berlaku untuk manusia. Mungkin setiap jenis makhluk hidup di alam ini pun merasakan hal itu.

"Aku datang! Aku datang!"

_brak!_

'−! … …ah, aku tidak akan tahan kalau harus menjadi pintu rumah untuk Rin nee-san…' Batin Len melalui ekspresi tubuhnya yang telah membatu hanya untuk memandang kakak termanisnya yang amat bertenaga.

Seorang Len tak dapat membayangkan betapa beratnya untuk menjadi sebuah pintu rumah. Dibanting setiap hari, diketuk dengan keras, mendengar teriakkan tamu tidak sabaran persis di depan mukamu… …rasanya akan lebih ringan jika harus menulis sejarah kekaisaran Jepang, dibanding hidup sebagai pintu. Len hanya dapat menatap prihatin pintu di samping kakak kembarnya yang sedang terengah-engah dengan rambut _honey blonde_ yang agak berantakan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat sampai gadis di ambang pintu dapat menetralkan nafasnya, gadis itu mengambil cukup udara untuk bicara, "Maaf lama! Ayo, berangkat!" dengan senyum di bibirnya.

Len hanya dapat menghela nafas dan tersenyuman di depan kakaknya, Rin.

Kedua anak itu mulai berjalan beriringan meninggalkan rumah mereka yang lebih hangat di bandingkan jalan yang kini mereka lewati. Pada pagi hari di jalan yang sunyi, kedua anak ini merasa tubuh mereka agak menggigil walau telah terbungkus seragam sekolah, jaket, dan syal di leher mereka. Terlihat dari uap yang mengembang setiap kali mereka bernafas dan bicara, deritan ranting pohon di sekitar mereka ikut berbisik betapa dinginnya pagi itu bagi mereka.

Uap dari mulut Kagamine Rin mengembang makin besar ketika ia menguap lebar, "arh~! Aku masih mau tidur!"

"…Ini karena nee-san baru tidur jam dua pagi tadi 'kan?"

"Kau juga!"

"Rin nee-san yang mengancamku untuk menemani main PS sampai jam dua pagi," 'menguap memang menular' itulah yang sedang Len alami.

Rin merasa ini ke dua puluh kalinya ia kalah telak dalam perdebatan dengan adiknya sendiri selama satu minggu ini. Setidaknya ia telah menang telak sebanyak dua puluh satu kali dalam pengancaman dengan adiknya sendiri selama satu minggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nee-san, kau tidak lupa bawa bekal yang ku taruh di meja makan 'kan?"

"Eh?! A-a-ah... Tentu saja! Aku bawa kok!"

"Hm…, syukurlah…" Kagamine Len tersenyum geli.

"Len… kau… …terlihat menyeramkan." Rin bergidik ngeri melihat adiknya tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Pagi itu juga, seorang Kagamine Rin memohon agar adiknya yang terlewat pintar tidak sampai hilang kewarasannya, terutama di awal hari mereka memasuki gerbang SMA.

* * *

'10-2…, 10-2…'

Batin Len kini sedang berkonsentrasi mengingat nomor kelasnya di antara deretan kelas sepuluh yang sedang ia lewati. Sayang sekali, tapi tampaknya keberuntungan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut untuk kembali bersanding di kelas yang sama dengan kakak kembarnya selama di SMP telah pupus, bahkan jauh dari harapan.

Adiknya yang _shota_, Kagamine Len, kini tengah berputar-putar mencari kelasnya yang antah berantah dimana letaknya. Sedangkan kakaknya yang manis, Kagamine Rin, sedang menikmati tidur pulasnya di salah satu meja yang kini telah ia landaskan sebagai meja kelasnya setelah secara langsung−tanpa harus berparade keliling sekolah seperti yang di lakukan adiknya−ia temukan. Tepatnya, gadis yang sedang memakan berkotak-kotak jerus mandarin di alam mimpinya itu sedang berada di kelas 10-9.

07.00 am … _'dhennggg...'_

Bel pertanda dimulainya tahun ajaran pertama bagi seluruh siswa telah dimulai.

'terkutuklah kau, kelas 10-2…' tampaknya Len telah kehabisan akal sehatnya hingga tanpa seggan mengutuk kelasnya sendiri−yang bahkan belum ia tapaki lantainya.

Akal sehatnya tak dapat bekerja secara normal sekarang ini. Kedua kakinya terlalu lelah untuk kembali melangkah, dan hati nuraninya terlalu bosan untuk terus bersabar mencari kelas terkutuk yang saat ini sedang ia kutuk keberadaannya, atau setidaknya saat ini ia juga meratapi keberadaannya yang menyerupai anak buta jalan yang tak tahu caranya pulang ke rumah−

…salah. Kagamine Len yang saat ini telah menginjak bangku SMA pun memang tak tau arah pulang ke rumahnya.

Saking hilang kendalinya, ia sendiri juga tak tahu harus mengumpat apa lagi pada kelasnya dan memilih untuk mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "Akh…! Kelas terkutuk apa ini?!" Len masih berusaha mengumpat pada kelasnya sambil menikmati bekalnya di bawah tangga lantai dua, sendirian.

…

"membosankan bukan?"

"Tentu saja…" Balas Len sembari mengunyah nasi dan potongan telur dadar di rongga mulutnya.

"Hahh…, kenapa hari Sabtu harus dipilih sebagai hari pertama masuk sekolah…" Len dapat mendengar desahan nafas yang penuh keluhan.

"Bukannya sekolah ini diliburkan di hari Sabtu?" Len memperpanjang percakapannya sambil terus menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Memang. Ku rasa ada yang salah dengan kepala botak si kepala sekolah."

"Jadi kepala sekolahnya seseorang yang tak memiliki rambut ya?"

"Yup! Kami biasa memanggilnya master."

"Oh…"

…_kesunyian mengelilingi sekitarnya._

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dari kelas 12-6." Sambutan tangan muncul di depan wajah Len, persis ketika ia telah selesai menelan potongan brokoli di mulutnya.

"Hm…, aku dari kelas 10-2…−"

…_kesunyian kembali mengelilingi sekitarnya._

Mulut Len berhenti bergerak untuk sekedar meneliti dari ujung kaki sampai ujung putih helaian rambut panjang milik seorang gadis yang kini sedang ia jabat tangannya.

'rambut putih panjang, mata merah, tatapan kosong tanpa ekspresi, wajah yang pucat, tangan yang dingin, mengenakan seragam sekolah… I-ini−" Len berhenti berfilosofis untuk menarik kesimpulan. Wajah pemuda _shota_ itu telah memucat seakan seluruh darah yang mengaliri otaknya telah terkuras habis. Mulutnya terasa kelu untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa gadis yang sedang ia jabati tangannya ini adalah...

"Ah..., ini Yowane Haku dari kelas yang sama denganku−12-6."

"Eh?!" Mulut Len masih terasa kelu untuk membalas kalimat gadis berambut hijau panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang seorang gadis dengan nama Yowane Haku−sekiranya itulah yang di katakan gadis rambut hijau tosca itu−dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

"Aku harus kembali ke aula. Guru pasti akan sadar kalau kita tiba-tiba menghilang."

'D-datar sekali…' kira-kira itulah tanggapan Len mengenai nada yang dihasilkan dari mulut Haku.

"Ah~ Haku-chan! Tenang saja, memangnya guru meng-absen kita tadi?" Gadis dengan rambut panjang hijau yang dikuncir dua tampak tak setuju dengan usulan Haku untuk segera kembali ke aula.

"Benar."

"…" Wajah pasrah tanpa harapan terpancar jelas di wajah gadis dengan sepasang _pigtails_ berwarna hijau panjang itu.

"Akan kukatakan kalau kau tiba-tiba harus pulang. Sampai saat itu, teruslah bersembunyi dan jangan sampai ketahuan. Aku akan kembali ke aula."

"_Ho-hontou_?! Haku-chan benar-benar baik!" Imajinasi atau bukan, rasanya Len dapat melihat wajah gadis dengan sepasang _pigtails_ itu langsung bercahaya dan matanya berbinar-binar menatap Haku.

Haku tidak membalas sepatah kata pun atas pujian yang ditunjukan kepadanya, sebaliknya, gadis berambut putih itu justru beralih menatap Len masih dengan wajah datar.

"Permisi."

'Eh?!' Len tak bisa menggapai apa maksud dari _senpai-_nya yang berambut putih itu.

"Tanganmu."

'Tangan?' Len balik bertanya tanpa suara dan baru mendapati jawabannya saat melihat ke arah yang dimaksud dari kalimat Haku.

"A-Aa! _Su-sumimasen_!" Tangannya masih menyalami tangan Haku.

Len dapat berpendapat, Haku adalah contoh orang yang hanya bicara seperlunya dan tidak ingin terlibat masalah. Hal itu terlihat dari sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh ketika meninggalkan Len beserta sahabatnya−gadis_ pigtails_−yang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Haku−walau Haku sendiri tidak menggubrisnya. Kini tinggalah Len bersama seorang _senpai_ di bawah anak tangga yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Haku memang terlihat suram ya?"

'…spontan sekali.' Itulah pendapat pertama Len mengenai kalimat _senpai-_nya, tapi Len lebih memilih menjawab, "eh, i-iya… agak…", walau hati nuraninya sebenarnya berkata, 'itu jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.'

"Tapi Haku gadis yang jujur! Dia juga sangat baik~ Haku-chan benar-benar bisa diandalkan untuk hal semacam ini~"

'Jadi kau suka menggunakannya sebagai tameng dari guru ya? …Kurasa dia tidak seutuhnya jujur.' Len kembali berpendapat dalam batinnya secara jujur.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa disini? Bukannya anak kelas sepuluh seharusnya ada di kelas untuk menerima pengarahan dari OSIS."

_Jleb…!_ Pertanyaan tersebut benar-benar tepat mengenai Len. Setidaknya Len memang memiliki alasan yang 'cukup' logis−bagi Len sendiri.

"…Aku tidak bisa menemukan kelas ku."

…

"HAHAHAHAHA…! ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar ada anak yang bolos dengan alasan seperti itu!"

"A-aku tidak membolos! Aku memang tidak bisa menemukan kelasku!"

"Ahaha… haha…, b-baiklah, baiklah… maaf aku mentertawakanmu." Walaupun _senpai_ itu telah meminta maaf, tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan bagi Len. Selain itu, ia masih sedikit tertawa dan wajahnya tampak tak bersalah sedikit pun.

"_Senpai_ sendiri juga kenapa di sini? Bukankah tadi Haku-san bilang kalian harusnya ada di aula?"

"Kau bocah yang pintar membalikan pertanyaan! Setidaknya aku ini masih _senpai-_mu." _Senpai_ itu agaknya sedikit kesal dengan tudingan Len. Len sendiri juga tidak menyukai ketika seseorang memojokannya dengan pertanyaan lalu tiba-tiba marah seperti yang _senpai_ itu lakukan sekarang.

"…tapi itu lebih menyenangkan~ Aku tidak suka orang yang terlalu formal. Perbincangan jadi terasa canggung 'kan? Karena itu rasanya tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang memanggilku dengan nama marga…, lebih enak kalau mendengar mereka memanggilku langsung dengan nama kecil atau nama ledekan juga tidak masalah~…" _Senpai_ itu bicara sambil tersenyum riang.

_(Aku pernah mendengar pernyataan itu. __Ya…, tentu saja pernah. Gadis itu tidak berubah tampaknya…)_

"Uhm…, kedengarannya aku juga setuju, tapi sebaliknya, aku justru suka memanggil mereka dengan nama marga atau menggunakan embel-embel '-san'."

Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba Len merasa senang ketika berbincang kepada _senpai-_nya seperti itu. Mereka seperti kakak dan adik, atau juga seperti sepasang sahabat. Rasa kesal mengenai perbincangan sebelumnya seakan tak pernah ada, melainkan kini Len sedang tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar kaku! Aku bisa memukulmu setiap hari kalau kau memanggilku dengan nama marga plus embel-embel '-san'!" _Senpai_ itu berteriak kesal sambil menyentil jidat Len.

"Aduh…" Len mengelus jidatnya yang terasa agak sakit setelah mendapat sentilan kecil dari _senpai_ di sebelahnya itu. Dari sela helaian poni rambutnya yang berantakan, Len dapat melihat ada rona merah kecil di pipi _senpai_ yang sedang menampakan wajah kesal. Tapi tetap saja Len tak dapat melihat jelas rupa gadis itu karena gelapnya tempat mereka sekarang.

"…_sumimasen_," Len kembali berucap tapi kembali dibalas dengan sentilan yang bahkan terasa lebih sakit.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau bersikap formal lagi!" Terdengar nada dari suara _senpai-_nya kini bertambah tinggi.

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan! Kau juga menyentil jidatku terus!" Tanpa sadar, kini Len telah meneriaki _senpai-_nya yang bahkan baru ia temui beberapa menit lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Len tidak merasakan sentilan ataupun pukulan di kepalanya, sebaliknya, Len merasa ada tangan hangat yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut _honey blonde_-nya.

"Hahaha…, begitu lebih bagus! Kau harus lebih bisa berterus terang! Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _senpai_−padahal cuma berbeda dua tahun tapi rasanya aku ini benar-benar tua dengan sebutan itu!" _Senpai _itu kembali protes, tapi Len dapat samar-samar melihat kalau saat ini ia sedang tersenyum dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Kau memang lebih tua 'kan." Len balas menggoda _senpai_ yang kini ia panggil seperti panggilan untuk teman sebaya.

"Hei! Jarak umur kita itu cuma berbeda dua tahun tau! Lagipula aku juga tidak setua itu!"

"Tapi kau berteriak seperti tante-tante yang bawel."

"Aah! Kau ini ingin dipukul?!"

"Aduh… itu sakit!"

"Kau yang mulai duluan!"

"Jika kau terus memukul adik kelas, tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu kencan nanti."

"Kau ini benar-benar pintar mengelak!"

"Aduh..., tuh 'kan! Kau memukulku lagi!"

"Itu karena kau yang minta!"

"Aku tidak pernah ingat minta kau memukulku."

"Dasar…, kau mulai minta untuk dipukul lagi ya?"

Pukulan ketiga tidak terasa sakit seperti halnya pukulan-pukulan sebelumnya, justru terasa menyenangkan. Len dapat melihat gadis lawan bicaranya itu benar-benar merona merah, sebaliknya gadis itu juga dapat melihat Len sedang merona merah sambil mengelus kepalanya yang telah berulang kali ia pukul.

Mereka berdua tak dapat menahan tawa betapa bodohnya perdebatan mereka saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar bocah yang menyebalkan!" Gadis itu masih mengumpat kesal pada Len di sela tawanya.

"Kau juga gadis yang kasar." Balas Len ikut mengumpat.

Tawa mereka semakin meledak dan bertambah keras. Walau gadis yang kini berada di kelas 12 itu mengisyaratkan untuk diam sebelum ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, tetap saja mereka berdua tak dapat menahan untuk kembali tertawa.

"Ah~… rasanya aku mulai lapar…"

Cukup lama mereka terus mengobrol hingga perbincangan mulai teralihkan pada topik makanan dan dengan jujur gadis di sebelah Len mengakui perutnya mulai meraung-raung minta diisikan sesuatu−yang jelas makanan.

"Kau mau? Agak sudah dingin, tapi kurasa masih enak," Len sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari ia sudah meninggalkan bekalnya selama perbincangan yang kedua siswa 'bolos' tersebut lakukan di bawah tangga.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri?"

"Uh-hu."

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri kok…" Gadis itu menolak dengan halus tawaran Len, walau begitu, Len agak merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Kenapa ia harus bertanya bekal milik Len buatan siapa?

Hal pertama yang dilihat Len saat gadis di sebelahnya membuka bekal miliknya sendiri adalah, …_negi_

Lalu _negi_,

dan _negi_,

dan sampai seterusnya _negi_ lagi.

Dua hal yang bukan berbau _negi_ di kotak bekalnya adalah nasi dan telur dadar yang telah diiris. Len dapat merasakan harumnya 'wewangian' _negi_ dari dalam kotak bekal sang gadis yang bahkan mengalahkan semerbak bau telur dadar.

"_Itadakimasu…_"

Len ingin bertanya bagaimana rasanya makan di kelilingi _negi_.

"Mau?"

"I-ie, aku sudah cukup kenyang," Tapi akal sehat Len masih dapat mencerna peringatan orang tuanya, yaitu: 'jangan terima makanan yang asing bagimu'.

…_negi_, _negi_…, _negi_. Sayuran itu mengingatkan Len pada seseorang, hingga Len tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat orang tersebut.

"Len… kau… …terlihat menyeramkan." Gadis _twin_ _tail _bergidik ngeri melihat Len tiba-tiba tersenyum tanpa sebab−Jika Len menyadarinya, ini kedua kalinya Len mulai tampak tidak waras di hadapan orang lain.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Y-ya… itu− Oh! Lihat jam berapa sekarang. Tampaknya siswa kelas sebelas dan dua belas yang berkumpul di aula juga telah pulang…"

Gadis itu segera menghabiskan potongan _negi_ terakhirnya−yang mana juga adalah potongan _negi_ yang tadinya ditawarkan untuk Len−dan mulai bersiap diri untuk pulang. Melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, Len juga telah berinisiatif untuk melakukan hal yang sama, sampai Len menyadari hal ganjil yang sebelumnya ia dengar…

'… 'Len'? T-tadi dia memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Bagaimana bisa?! Kami bahkan belum mengenalkan diri satu sama lain−'

… _(…Aku baru menyadarinya saat itu…)_.

Len tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Gadis itu telah berdiri dari tempatnya terduduk.

Dari arah jendela, angin kecil saling mendahului satu sama lain, seakan tak ingin ketinggalan untuk menyapu tiap helaian rambut hijaunya yang tenggelam dalam lautan sinar keemasan mentari. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan yang tampak samar pada pemuda kecil yang hanya dapat terpaku menatapnya.

Kedua bola mata yang saling menatap lekat hanya dapat bicara dalam kesunyian yang menyelubungi mereka. Salah satunya membulatkan senyum kecil di bibir, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya dapat membuka kecil mulutnya, namun tak terdengar apapun suara yang bergema.

Mulut kecil yang tengah tersenyum bergerak kecil. Sangat sunyi dan hampir tak terdengar apapun selain gesekan angin pada butiran sakura yang berbaris memasuki ruangan menjadi pengantar pertemuan mereka... tetapi masing-masing dari mereka dapat mendengar jelas nada apa yang terhasil dari mulut kecil itu…

…

"…_ja ne_~, Len-chan…"

Tanpa berpaling kembali, gadis itu segera berlari meninggalkan pemuda kecil yang bahkan tak bergeming akan salam perpisahan yang baru terlontar baginya. Langkah kaki yang berlari mengiringi perpisahan untuk pertemuan pertama mereka setelah lima tahun yang telah berlalu perlahan mulai hilang ditelan kesunyian. Bayangan dari sosok gadis _pigtails_ itu tak nampak lagi...

Kagamine Len hanya dapat mematung dan berbisik kecil hingga tanpa suara…

"…Hat-sune…"

Mulutnya terhenti untuk terus bergerak, tetapi kelopak sakura yang kini bertebaran di sekitarnya dapat mendengar nada kecilnya mulai bernyanyi lagi,

…sebuak kata kecil yang kembali terlontar…

"…Miku-san,"

…tak ada kata yang kembali terlontar. Kalimat, kata, huruf, nada. Semuanya menghilang untuk sesaat. Pemuda kecil itu sendiri tak menyadari betapa lamanya ia termenung bagaikan patung tak bernyawa.

Bukan senyum, rona merah, atau apapun seperti yang air muka gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu tampakan. Pemuda itu… …hanya tak tau harus bereaksi apa. Sungguh…, ia sama sekali tak tau.

Senang? Tentu saja! Ia merasa sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan Miku kembali setelah hilang kontak untuk lima tahun penuh. Ia sangat bahagia dapat melihat wajah manis dari sahabatnya yang terkadang pula ia anggap sebagai kakaknya.

…tetapi,

−justru perasaan aneh yang mengisi jiwanya saat ini. Bibirnya tak merasa dapat tersenyum lebar, atau membentuk ekspresi lainnya. Hanya bibir yang terbuka kecil, dan ekspresi termenung yang dapat ia ciptakan.

Pemuda itu, Kagamine Len, masih membayangkan wajah manis yang terpenuhi tawa dan senyum, milik seorang Hatsune Miku, tapi…

…tapi kenapa…

…

−yang dapat terbayang di benak Len bukan hanya tawa Miku…

…tapi juga wajah Kagamine Rin, kakak kembarnya… kini sedang tersenyum−

…

…bukan,

Itu bukan senyuman. Senyuman yang ada di bibir gadis _honey blonde_ itu adalah senyum dengan rasa sakit. Dari ujung bola matanya, Len dapat melihat titikan air mata mulai menetas dan mengalir pada pipinya. Bibirnya masih tersenyum, tapi mulutnya berulang kali berbisik… "_itai_"

"…disini rasanya sakit. Kau jahat Len. JAHAT!"

…

_Ctak…!_

"RIN!"

Dalam alam bawah sadarnya, Len tak menyadari betapa gilanya apa yang telah ia lakukan di dunia nyata: Menggapai-gapai udara kosong di depannya sambil menangis tanpa sebab.

Itulah yang baru Len sadari dari apa yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan sekarang ini. Walau telah sadar, tangannya masih terasa bergetar ketakutan dan terasa tak ada henti untuk aliran air yang telah membanjiri wajahnya. …Ia sendiri merasa sakit.

_Drrrrt… drrrttt…_

Sebuah panggilan. Terasa adanya getaran kecil yang mengisi saku celana dari seragam sekolahnya. Agaknya, sekitar mata Len sedikit memerah setelah ia membersihkan wajahnya yang basah, paling tidak Len harap suaranya tak akan terdengar serak seperti habis menangis. Tapi siapa yang memberikan panggilan untuknya?

"_Moshi-mosh−_"

"_LEN NO BAKAA_! Sekarang kau dimana anak bodoh?!"

"R-Rin nee-san!?"

"…"

"…nee-san?" ada suara tangisan. Len dapat mendengar ada seseorang yang berusaha menahan tangisan dari ujung lain panggilan.

"…dimana? …kau sekarang dimana…"

"…Aku, masih di sekolah."

"BOHONG! Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah mencarimu! Ke stasiun, rumah, sekolah, taman! Kau mau aku bolak-balik kemana lagi?!" Tangisannya semakin jelas terdengar.

"…nee-san,"

"MEMANGNYA AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR APA?! Kau bahkan tau jalan pulang ke rumah saja tidak! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?! Kau juga tidak bisa berkelahi! KAU− Kau itu…" Tangisan Rin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"…"

"…"

Panggilan masih berjalan, tapi bahkan seutas kata pun tak ada yang mau dilemparkan. Hanya ada suara tangis dari satu orang pihak yang menghubungkan kebisuan mereka.

"…kau masih di sekolah?" Walau masih terdengar isakan tangis, Rin sebisa mungkin berbicara tegas dengan nada lembut pada adiknya.

"…iya."

"…Aku akan kesana. Tepatnya kau dimana sekarang?"

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang−"

"Sekarang kau dimana?!" Rin sama sekali tak ingin mendengar bantahan apapun dari Len, …sama sekali tidak.

"Dibawah tangga sudut sekolah."

"Dengar! Jangan bergerak satu inci pun dari tempatmu sekarang! Tidak peduli mau ke toilet atau apapun, pokoknya jangan berpindah tempat! Mengerti?"

"…"

_(Aku dapat mendengar tangisan Rin sangat sakit. Rin benar-benar marah)._

Sebelum Len dapat menjawab apapun, Rin telah menutup panggilannya.

Len tidak berpindah satu inci pun seperti yang dikatakan Rin. Tidak ada satu gerakan yang berubah semenjak Rin mematikan panggilannya. Ponselnya masih melekat pada daun telingannya, tak bergerak atau berpindah. Walau angin sore musim semi tanpa izin memainkan helaian rambutnya sepuas hati, ia terus membisu bagaikan manusia tak bernyawa, sampai Rin datang menjemputnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, baik Rin atau juga Len tak ingin bicara. Mereka berdua mebisu dan berjalan dengan menjaga jarak, seolah mereka hanyalah sepasang anak manusia yang memiliki wajah serupa, tetapi tak saling mengenal.

Bekal milik Rin yang sengaja Len bawa agar dapat mereka makan bersama kini tak berguna lagi. Len tidak mengerti kenapa Rin selalu meninggalkan bekalnya, karena itu terkadang Len sengaja membawa bekal milik Rin, atau mengingatkannya begitu mereka akan meninggalkan rumah.

_(…tapi dahulu berbeda dengan sekarang._

_kami bertiga seperti kakak dan adik... Miku, Rin, Len._

_Miku dan Rin bilang kalau mereka menyukai masakan ku−Len._

_Aku−Len−menjadi adik yang paling kecil, dan selalu mendapat jatah paling sering dikerjai._

_Aku−Len−benar-benar anak yang cengeng saat itu._

_Aku−Len−menyayangi kedua kakak ku._

…_aku−Len−ingin dahulu itu sama seperti sekarang.)_

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya beres! …tapi cerita ini bener-bener kerasa ga jelas! Aneh!  
Arkh...! saya bingung! Punggung saya pegel! (#teriak-teriak ga jelas sendiri). Ya sudahlah…, udah terlanjur dibikin, di-_publish_ aja~ (#kalau ngerasa fic-nya jelek, kenapa malah di publish?!).  
…Saya juga ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi -.-… Saya juga bingung lebih baik lanjutin atau enggak, habis saya tipe _author_ yang lama _update_ (#ga niat bikin fic). Kalau lanjutin saya juga bingung, habisnya ada beberapa jalan cerita yang saya pikirin… _ _"

Pada intinya, fic ini bakal jadi _triangle love_ antara MikuxLenxRin. Yayy! (#kenapa 'yayy'?)

Kritik, saran, pendapat, dan lain sebangsanya diterima di kotak review...  
_arigatou_.


End file.
